warner_home_video_ukfandomcom-20200213-history
Full Metal Jacket
Full Metal Jacket is a UK VHS release by Warner Home Video on 1988 and 1993. Description Cast * Matthew Modine as Private J. T. "Joker" Davis: A wise-cracking young recruit. Modine kept a diary on set, which was later adapted into a book in 2005 and eventually an interactive app in 2013. * Vincent D'Onofrio as Private Leonard "Gomer Pyle" Lawrence: An over-weight and slow-minded recruit who is the subject of Hartman's mockery. D'Onofrio heard of the auditions for the film from Matthew Modine. Using a rented video camera and dressed in army fatigues, D'Onofrio recorded his audition. Despite Kubrick's saying that Pyle was "the hardest part to cast in the whole movie", he quickly responded to D'Onofrio, telling the actor that he had won the part. D'Onofrio was required to gain 70 pounds (32 kg). * Lee Ermey as Gunnery Sergeant Hartman: A Parris Island drill instructor. Ermey served as a U.S. Marine drill instructor during the Vietnam War and used this experience to ad lib much of his dialogue. * Adam Baldwin as Animal Mother: A combat-hungry machine gunner who takes pride in killing enemy soldiers. Arnold Schwarzenegger was first considered for the role, but he turned it down in favor of The Running Man. * Arliss Howard as Private Cowboy (later a Sergeant who assumes leadership of the platoon after Crazy Earl is killed). * Kevyn Major Howard as Rafterman, combat photographer. * Dorian Harewood as Eightball, a member of the squad. * Tim Colceri as Doorgunner: A ruthless helicopter door gunner who suggests that Joker and Rafterman write a story about him. Colceri, a former Marine, was originally slated to play Hartman, a role which ultimately fell to Ermey. Kubrick instead gave him a smaller role as a helicopter door gunner. Additional characters include: Peter Edmund as Private "Snowball" Brown, one of the Parris Island recruits; Ed O'Ross as Lieutenant Walter J. "Touchdown" Schinoski, the platoon leader of the Lusthog Squad; John Terry as Lieutenant Lockhart, the editor of Stars and Stripes; Kieron Jecchinis as Crazy Earl, a member and also a former leader of the Lusthog Squad; Jon Stafford as Doc Jay, head medic of the Lusthog Squad and Bruce Boa as Poge Colonel, the colonel who dresses down Joker for wearing a peace symbol on his lapel. Ian Tyler plays Lieutenant Cleves, a Marine interviewed by Joker and Rafterman at a Vietnamese murder site. Sal Lopez and Gary Landon Mills appear as T. H. E. Rock and Donlon respectively, two members of the Lusthog Squad. Papillon Soo Soo plays a Da Nang hooker and Ngoc Le appears as the Viet Cong sniper. Stanley Kubrick and his daughter Vivianmake uncredited appearances as two photographers at a Vietnam massacre site. Credits Trailers and info 1988 Rental Re-release Warner Home Video Coming Soon featurette (With shortened trailers for The Lost Boys, Touch Guys, Don't Dance, Disorderlies, Masters of the Universe and Innerspace) Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Full Metal Jacket Category:1993 VHS Releases Category:War Videos by Warner Bros. Category:Warner Home Video logo from 1985 to 1997 Category:BBFC 18